


The Last Kiss

by fuuyuki



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuki/pseuds/fuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus used glamour spell to forge his appearance to be aging alongside Alec's growing age.</p><p>A tiny "fast-forward" one-shot to tell you the whole romance story of Malec to the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Fuuyuki here. This's my first post in AO3. Since English is not my first language, I am hoping this piece of writing won't be too terrible to read. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

The Mortal Instrument - FanFic

"The Last Kiss"

by Fuuyuki

Pairing: Malec (Magnus Bane / Alexander Lightwood)

Tag: Hurt/Comfort

= = = = =

Magnus used glamour spell to forge his appearance to be aging alongside Alec's growing age.

Alec once made laugh on this ridiculous idea. However, Magnus knew this could soften the worries of Alec about the conflicts between mortality and immortality which never ease them with peace.

And it did help.

Times flew among Nephilim and Downworlder World.

They did actually as they promised each other, made every moment counted after the Dark War.

Beside their romantic love lives that all their friends were tired to hear anymore, Magnus and Alec made an extremely well-known couple both in Nephilim and Downworlder communities.

They worked as a significant channel to settle problems between Nephilim and Downworlders and brought a magnificent step towards peace.

Until Alec was too old to handle such heavy workload and forced by Magnus, to pass his duties to his decedents, children of Simon and Izzy's children.

In the last years of this beloved couple, they moved to a house just outside the boundary of Idris, it was a Manor of Lightwood. They later repainted the front sign to be "Manor of Lightwood and Bane". Technically, it was done by a little magic words.

Usually, they spent most of their time outside in their lovely garden. Magnus was writing a journal while Alec was leaning on his thighs on a wooden bench filled up with white cushions.

Alec could barely read the words written in the journal now.

Sometime Magnus would spend the whole afternoon reading the journal to Alec and the latter reply with a slightly smile and fell into sleep.

It was a journal full of their memories.

There was a time and the only time when they broke up and got back together over half a century ago. Magnus gave Alec a journal which written down all the story about anything he thought to be important to him before they met.

From that time on, he kept writing new pages to the journal.

Alec asked him once and he said he needed to. Because it's worth, every moment they spent together was important to him. Alec then grabbed the tiny journal and carefully placed it on the bedside table and pulled Magnus into a urge kiss and enjoyed their private moment in bed.

Back to the present, it's a warm summer morning.

They were sitting in the wooden bench under the gentle sunlight shined like the glory from the angels upon the sky.

Magnus set aside his journal while Alec reached out a wrinkle hand to his chin.

"I dreamed about your black spikes like hair with a childish smile." said Alec with a sleepy voice.

"You called it a charming smile not a childish one. I was never childish." Magnus replied with a smile he defined to be definitely charming but not childish, wrinkles twisted around his cat-like eyes.

"Yes, you was and you are." Alec said.

Then there was a long pause in silent, they just looked into each other eyes.

Alec's eyes were not as blue as Magnus used to know. However, if anyone asked, he would confess with no hesitation to answer you that it's not the color of Alec's eyes he likes, it's Alec's eyes he loves.

He loved the shiny glance inside Alec's blue eyes. He would always love and hate whenever in how ridiculous or harsh situation, he knew those gorgeous blue eyes would put their first sight urging to meet his yellowish cat-like eyes. This little adorable habit, unfortunately, leaded to a horrible incident that Magnus hated to remember even after a several decades. That drove Mangus loved and hated it helplessly.

By all the Angels and Demons, Magnus truly believed they must be blessed with all the lucks on this earth to survive all the worst so that they could end up in this peaceful retired life.

"I would love to see it once more." Alec's tender voice cut the silent.

Magnus was deep into a journey of their memories and could not respond to what's Alec was requesting.

"The youth in you." Alec kindly added.

Magnus tightened his lip for a while and murmured later with unsounded words.

Blue sparkles blasted out in nowhere falling upon them like fireworks. Alec never tell or may be he did that he always admired to see these magical blue sparkles dancing around Magnus's long fingers which made him look more gorgeous and sexy.

By the blue sparkles, Magnus wiped off his glamour mask. All the wrinkles on his face and skins were flatten. His hair darkened from grey to black. He slowly turned from his late eighty appearance back to nineteen.

"You really look charming as you really are." Alec glared with amuse.

"And you look stunning as you always will be." Magnus passed his long fingers down into Alec's grayish hair.

He lowered down his head to give his beloved a gentle kiss.

He could still clearly remember the taste of their first passionate kiss right before their first date in the stairway outside his apartment in Brooklyn. He would never imagine he will one day sitting here with that little shadowhunter, which had grown up into a very old Nephilim right now, in his arm back in that time.

Alec murmured something between their lips.

It's hardly to be heard but still recognizable.

\-- I am glad I had the courage to ask you out.

That was what Alec'd said.

Then, he pulled Magnus a little forward for another slow romantic kiss.

And that was the last kiss they had ever shared then.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Heavenly Fire and was full of joy about Malec being together again. There are too much feeling inside me for Malec!!!!!!
> 
> They promised from that time on, every moment counts. Then, I am wondering how they will live happily together ever after....until death do them apart.


End file.
